Halo: The Last Spartan
by TheObsessionWriter
Summary: 40 years after the year 2559, the Last Spartan II is awakened. He is called upon by the UNEC to travel to another Halo ring and bring down the New Covenant, who have betrayed another truce. But, through the treacherous journey, he finds out he has fallen in love with his AI, Zeta, and she has returned the love. But, can the two of them survive long enough to live happily?
1. The Last Spartan is Awakened

**Chapter 1**

"Text"- Talking

 _Text-_ Thinking/AI talking

 **Text-** Radio Transmission

The first thing I felt was cold. It was about the force of a blizzard, as far as I could tell. I heard muffled screams of people outside the cryo tube. When I could finally see, I panicked. I hit the glass, seeing a woman with dark hair and a white labcoat in front of me. Her voice was muffled, I could barely hear her. "Get it open!" she said. "I'm trying, ma'am," a man yelled back. The woman turned to me. "Alpha!" she yelled. "Alpha, if you can hear me, pull the emergency lever above your head." I looked up, seeing the lever she was talking about. I grabbed in, and pulled it down. The cryo pod opened, and I jumped out immediately.

"Alpha!" she said. "Can you hear me?" I looked at her. "Of course, Doctor," I said. "Who are you?" "That's not important right now," she said. "They found us." "Who?" "The Covenant." I was confused. "I thought we had a truce with the Covenant," I said. "And they betray it in one week?" One week was how long I was told I was going to be out. The doctor looked down. "What?" I said. "How long was I out?" "That will all be explained later, we need to get your armor on," she responded.

Just then, as if on cue, the ship shook. Then, my AI, Zeta, appeared. "We just got hit with concussion rounds," she said. Zeta looked like a woman with curly hair that went down to her back. Her top was connected at the right shoulder by a ring, and looked like it had been a dress that was slashed from the left down. Her skirt went down to her knees. Both pieces of clothing looked like they came from Roman times. She also wore sandals that looked like they came from that time. She also had a Roman-style crown on her head. Her avatar was orange, and it looked like she had circuits going up and down her body. "Well, you look nice for someone who just woke up," she said. "Thanks," I responded. I looked at the doctor and said, "I need my armor." "This way," she said.

We jogged to the other side of the cryo room, where there was a large, circular locker. I pressed some buttons, and it opened. Inside was my Mark VII armor inside a changing machine with several mechanical arms. When the Spartan IV's came around (I am not one of them, I am a II), this armor was modeled specifically for me off of the Aviator Armor. The shoulders looked like three big circles, two on top, and one on bottom. The chest had two triangle-like plates that were split apart and had rounded edges. Above them was a small rectangle-like area that protected the neck. The back had two cylinder-like parts that served as both my oxygen tank and my thruster pack. The arms and legs, however, were that of a recruit. The arms were just basic forearm plates, and the hands had a plate over the top part of the hand, and on each section of the fingers. The legs had three parts: the thigh armor, the kneeplates, which just looked like rectangles, and the shin and calf armor. There were also boots that went with it. The helmet looked like a biker's helmet with a rim over the eyes to shield from sunlight, and there were two rectangles on either side of the bottom jaw to feed me oxygen. The visor was an orange color. The undersuit I was wearing was lined with biofoam, which can help heal all wounds. It was black everywhere, except for the torso and crotch region. That part matched the color of my armor, which was orange. The armor itself was orange and blue. I stepped into the boots of the armor, and put my hands through the forearm armor, as the mechanical arms did their magic. They started with the leg armor, and closed the forearm armor, screwing it in. Then, it turned me around, putting on my back and chest-plate armor, then put me upright, putting on my shoulder armor, and ending with the helmet. My HUD (Heads up Display) came to life. It started with the shields at the top, then the motion tracker at the bottom left corner, and then my cross-hairs in the middle. I stepped out of the machine, feeling good to be in my armor again.

I looked at my hands, turning them over. "It's been a while," I said. "Yes, it has," Zeta said from across the room. I walked up to a nearby locker, opening it, and seeing all my equipment. I grabbed my Battle Rifle, and an icon appeared on my upper right-hand side, showing me a small picture of the weapon, how much ammo I had left (btw, it was 216 bullets), and the number of bullets still in it (36). I put it on my back, and grabbed my magnum, putting it on my side. I grabbed two frag grenades, and an icon appeared in the upper left corner showing me a picture of the grenade and showed me how much I had left. I also grabbed my two knives, and stuck them on either side of my chest plate, so that the blades were facing away from each other in their sheaths, and the handles facing towards each other.

I then walked over to the terminal Zeta was in, taking the AI chip out of my helmet. The middle of it was hollow. "Ready to come back home?" I said, holding it out. "My pleasure," said Zeta. She touched it, and then her avatar disappeared. In the middle, there was now an orange glow. I put the AI chip back in my helmet, and heard her voice in my head. _I forgot how roomy it was in here_ , she said with sarcasm. _Just do your job_ , I thought to her. _Already on it,_ she responded. _You have two enemies about to come through the door, they've already set a breaching charge._ I jogged next to the door, taking out one of my knifes. _What are they?_ I asked. _Elites,_ Zeta said. _Both of them carrying Storm Rifles._ The door blew open, and when the first Elite came through the door, I stabbed it in the neck, taking cover behind it as the next Elite fired at me. I took the knife out of the Elite, and still taking cover behind it, threw the knife at the other one, hitting it in the head. The Elite collapsed, and I let the one I was holding fall, taking my knife out of its head. I shook the blood off, and stuffed it back in its sheath. I looked back in the cryo tube. "Doctor," I said. The woman looked at me. "Yes," she said. "Get to the escape pods, I'm going to rally any survivors I can and leave. Understand?" She nodded, and ran out of the other side of the room. I started jogging down the hallway. "Zeta," I said. _What is it, Alpha?_ She asked. "How long was I out for? I remember I was put to sleep in 2559." _What, you mean after you were convicted for helping a war criminal?_ "You were in on it, too." _Yeah, I know._ At that time, I thought I had only been asleep a week. I had helped the Master Chief and Blue Team go A-wall, and was later captured as he kept running. I was convicted of treason, but was kept in cry-sleep for a week, as far as I could tell.

I could hear Zeta sigh at me. "What?" _You were out for 40 years, three months, and two days, Alpha_ , she said. _It's 2599, now._ I stopped. "What?" I said, this time with a more demanding tone. "How?" _Well, after you fell asleep, the military court demanded that you be kept in stasis sleep until you were needed. As it would turn out, this is that time._ "What about Chief, where is he?" I asked. _Unknown, he just disappeared, never heard from again._ I shook my head, and kept running. "I don't mean to sound so evil," I said. "But why are you still around?" It was common knowledge that all AI's die after 7 years of service. _They kept on repurposing me. Just in case you ever woke up, they always thought you needed an AI._ I kept running, but faster this time.

Then, there was an explosion up ahead. I turned down a different hallway, and saw enemies on the very edge of my motion tracker. I stopped, and pulled out my Battle Rifle. I crept forward, and saw that there was one friendly. I looked around the corner where my enemies were, and saw that an Elite was choking a Spartan IV. _So, the Spartans are still around,_ I thought. _Yeah, but they're few in numbers. The UNEC ran out of materials to make them._ I got really confused at that point. _UNEC?_ I thought. _I'll explain later, help that Spartan!_ I stepped out from behind cover and shot my battle Riffle. I hit the Elite in the shoulder, forcing him to drop the Spartan. I fired on a few other Covenant attackers. Most of them were Grunts. Some were Jackals, and there were only two elites. In waves of three, my bullets soon ran out on my Rifle. I took cover again, and reloaded the magazine. I stepped out again, shooting at more Covenant. A jackal overcharged his plasma pistol, and released the trigger. I didn't have enough time to dodged the green ball of energy, as it sent my shields down. There was an annoying beeping in my helmet. I took cover so I wouldn't die, and waited for the shields to recharge. I saw the Spartan scramble away, but not far. I looked behind me, to see he had hidden behind a nearby wall. I took m grenade out, and brandished it at him. He gave me a thumbs up, and I pulled the pin off of it. I tossed it out, and heard an explosion. Most of the enemies had died, but when I looked around, I could only see to jackals, I shot both of them through the gaps in their handleld energy shields, but there was only one Elite Corpse. "Zeta, where's the other one?" I asked out loud. _Looking, can't find it. It must have some sort of updated active Camo that makes it impervious to motion trackers._ I heard the sound of an Energy sword turning on behind me, and turned around. Sure enough, an Elite Zealot in read armor had an energy sword, with two four-foot blades. I dodged it just in time, and then put my Battle Rifle away, following with an uppercut to the Elite's jaw. His shields were knocked out, and I finished the job by getting behind him and snapping his neck. He fell to the ground, dead.

I went around the corner to see the Spartan, and helped him up. I was 7' 2"; he was only 6' 8", so I pretty much towered over him. "Thank you, sir," he said. He wore the armor of a recruit, and it was gray and orange, the standard Infinity Spartan colors. "Zeta, we still on Infinity?" I asked. Zeta projected her voice, so that the Spartan wouldn't think I was crazy. "Affirmative, but it's recently been downgraded to a transport vessel." "That makes me feel so special," I said. I motioned for the Spartan to follow me. We jogged down a few more hallways, and eventually came to the site of a large firefight. There were only three Spartans, everyone else was either an ODST or a Marine. I ran to take cover with an ODST by a barricade, and grabbed my Battle Rifle out. I looked over, and started firing at anything that wasn't my guys. I gunned down four elites, three grunts, and at least twelve jackals. Then, I caught something on my motion tracker behind me. I turned to see that a door was wide open, and Two Hunters were coming this way. I sprinted to the controls, and pushed the button. Before it could hit the ground, one of the hunters grabbed it, preventing it from opening. I grabbed a Plasma grenade I picked up, and pressed the button to activate it. I threw it under, and cleared the blast zone. The explosion caused the hunter to let go, and the door finished closing. Then, the firefight was over.

An ODST came up to me, and said, "Alpha, Captain wants to see you, this way." I followed him. It had been years since I'd seen Captain Laskey. However, when we got to the bridge, I noticed it wasn't Laskey. It was someone else. "Sir?" I said. The man turned around, and I noticed that he was in his mid to late forties, with a brown crew cut and gray hairs on the sides of his head. He had a slightly larger nose than more people, and had a few wrinkles here and there. His eyes were a dark green, ripe with experience. He also had a scar on his right cheek. He wore a green Captain's uniform, with gray shoulder covers, and the rank of Captain on his arms. "Alpha," he said. "My name is Captain Jackson. I trust you have been told the news." I nodded. "Only, sir," I said, "I'm still confused about all of this. I remember I was told I was being frozen for a week, but then I wake up, and it's been 40 years. What's going on?" He sighed. "The UNEC decided that you needed to be kept until you were needed again. So, they stuck you here. Zeta refused to leave your side." "Okay, that's another thing," I interrupted. "What is the UNEC, what happened to the UNSC?" He sighed again. Then talked with sadness. "Earth is the only colony left." I stood there, stunned, as he continued. "The Covenant glassed almost every human world, only three are left, and all of them are within a 345,000,000 mile radius with each other, and we just started rebuilding Reach." He turned to the monitor. "Show me all remaining human worlds. Three of them popped up, one was Earth, the other two were Reach and Circinius IV. "The Covenant betrayed our truce 30 years ago, and has been on a new level of attack ever since," Jackson said. He turned back to me, and sighed. I looked at him. "What do you need me to do?" I asked. Just then, I noticed the giant ringworld behind him. "A Halo?" I asked. "Yes. We need you to touch down on it, and activate it," Jackson responded. "Just me?" I asked. "Negative, we will land the Infinity on it, and provide ground support from there. But we need you to get there now, we have already prepped a drop pod. Go." I nodded, and walked away.

I got to the place where the drop pods were, and saw there was only one more. I walked up to it, but not before grabbing extra magazines for my Battle Rifle. I entered the drop pod, and it closed. I gripped the two armwrests, and the Captain's voice came over the radio. **You ready, Spartan?** He asked. I responded with a confident, **Sir, yes sir**. Then, Zeta talked to me. _How does it feel to be back in the field?_ "I'm a little jumpy," I said. "But I'll be fine." I could feel her smile. _I know you will._ Then, my pod launched, sending me flying towards the Halo Ring.

Hello there, I am MJRNRD, for those of you who don't know me. This is the first chapter of my FanFiction Halo: The Last Spartan. I personally had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. And, if you like this one, check out my other FanFiction Alternate Dragon Ball Z. For those of you reading this for the first time, until next Saturday or Sunday, there will be no updates. If you have any questions or comments, leave them in the reviews, and I will answer all questions. And, for those of you who have trouble visualizing it, the person who is on the cover is the same Spartan in the story. And, just to clarify, I only chose the rating M because I thought the rating belonged between T and M, so I just chose M, and future chapters will contain certain scenes not suitable for youngsters, which is why I chose the rating M. See you guys in the next chapter.


	2. The Flashback

**Chapter 2**

"Text"- Talking

 _Text-_ Thinking/AI talking

 **Text-** Radio Transmission

I clutched the armwrests as the pod rocketed towards the Halo Ring. I could barely control the shaking in my body as we broke the atmosphere. All I saw out of the window of the pod was orange fire. After we broke it, I looked down, seeing a large forest, with thousands of trees. There were several lakes, and in the distance I could see snow covered plains. The last time I had seen snow was on the replacement installation for the one Chief destroyed in 2552. Despite all the noise, I had zoned out, and Zeta's voice made me jump. _Warning, hostiles detected. Should we accept their invitation to party?_ I pretended to think, and said, "We should." Then, the metal chute deployed at the top. There was a sudden yank backwards, and then the chute detached.

When we hit the ground, I swear we had hit something. The door launched forward, hitting at least three grunts. I grabbed my magnum, and shot a couple of jackals. An elite came toward me, and I rolled out of the way before he could kick me. I sprinted up behind him and took my knife out, stabbing him in the neck. The Elite collapsed, and I put my knife away, turning around. "Well," I said, "That was fun." _Anything that involves killing genocidal aliens is fun to you, Alpha,_ Zeta said. I walked forward, over the several dead bodies. **Come in, Alpha, come in,** Captain Jackson said over the radio. **I read you, sir,** I said. **Good, you survived. We have some bad news.** **Bad news?** Zeta asked. **Affirmative,** Jackson responded. **We're having trouble zeroing the signal of the index, you're going to have to do some exploring.** The index was the activation key that was needed to start the Halo ring. **It's alright, sir,** I said, **We'll get it done.** A few seconds passed, and then the Captain said, **Affirmative, Jackson out.**

I continued to walk forward, pulling out my battle rifle. _Zeta,_ I thought. _What's up, Alpha?_ She asked. _Why did they keep me alive, of all the Spartans they could've put in cryo-sleep?_ _Well, the UNEC determined that you were the most valuable soldier that they had possession of._ I got angry when she finished speaking. _What's wrong now?_ Zeta asked. "I'm tired of it," I said. _Tired of what?_ "Of being treated like property. Like I'm the military's bitch. After this is over, I'm done with it all." Zeta was quiet. _What's wrong with you?_ I thought. It sounded like Zeta was crying to me. _If you leave, I'll have to stay,_ she said. "I'm not going to let that happen," I said. "You're my best friend, and I'm not just going to abandon you like that. I'll find a way to get you out of there, too. And If I can't, I'll just stay." I could feel her becoming happy. After a few minutes of nonstop walking, a Covenant drop ship came from above. It landed a few hundred feet away.

I jogged up to it, and hid behind a tree just as it flew away. Several Covenant had landed, most of them Elites. _Damn,_ I thought. _Why can't it ever be easy._ _Because you're a Spartan,_ Zeta responded. I aimed with my Battle Rifle, when I was suddenly hit at the side. My shields lowered by half, and then I was kicked out into the open, for the entire Covenant squad to see. I turned on my back, and saw that an Elite was turning visible again. "I hate you're active camo, you bastard," I said. The Eite got angry, and picked me up. I kicked him in the stomach, and he let me go. I punched the Elite, and got hit in the back with Plasma. I rushed behind the Elite, and tore the Storm Rifle off of his back. I stabbed the Elite in the back with my knife, and started shooting the weapon I was holding. Two of the five Elites went down, and I ran behind a tree. I looked around the tree, and started shooting some more. I rushed out, taking several Plasma shots. I threw a grenade, killing two grunts, and firing some more at the Elites I jumped up, and used my thruster pack to get behind one of the Elites, elbowing his back. His shields didn't go down, so I kept firing at him. The Elite fell to the ground. _Three down, two to go!_ Zeta said. I dropped the Storm Rifle and picked up the Carbine that the Elite was holding. I got hit by more Plasma fired, and used my Thruster Pack to move to the right, dodging another round of Plasma fire.

I raised the Carbine, and fired the five shots left in the rifle, realizing I had no ammo. I dove to the Elite corps, and grabbed all the ammunition I could. I reloaded the Carbine, and continued to fire. I brought down one more Elite, and fired a bit at more grunts while I ran around the squad. The Elite got angry after missing me enough times, and rushed towards me. I took out a grenade, activated it, and said to Zeta, _Route all power to the left arm!_ _Affirmative!_ she yelled back. I suddenly felt very powerful in the left arm, and I shoved it forward, and it went into the Elite's chest. I kicked the Elite back, and it exploded, killing three more Grunts. I took out my pistol, and shot the last one. _That's the last of 'em._ I stood up. I turned around and kept walking.

 _Mind if I ask you something?_ Zeta asked. "Sure, go ahead." _How do you plan to get us out of the military?_ I thought for a few moments. "I'll think of a way," I responded. _That doesn't instill much confidence._ I kept silent. She was right, id doesn't. I made my way through several trees, and decided to start jogging. I could feel Zeta running calculations in my head. _Is that what you do for fun now?_ I thought. _Sorry, it's just kind of what I've been doing for the past 40 years. Checking and rechecking previous calculations I've made._ "I see." As I was jogging, I started to remember what had happened so many years ago, when I still had a team.

Years ago, in the year 2535, when I was just 24 years old, and still wearing Mark IV armor, I was on a way to a mission with my team, Greek Team. It was me, my second in command Beta, our technician, Sigma, and our weapons expert, Delta. We were heading to the planet Circinius II in drop pods. At that time, I wasn't paired with an AI. The Mark IV armor had a helmet that had two separate points where the visor came out on the helmet. The mouth piece was square, and the points where the oxygen came on in the helmet were next to it. The chest plate had two sections for each side of the chest, and there was a plate over the stomach, too. The right shoulder was bigger than the left, and more rounded. The forearm guards started at the wrist, and had more armor around the wrist to prevent too much damage. The back guard had armor going down the back, and it's oxygen tank went in a V formation, and met at the end of the armor. The leg guards had two pieces instead of three, with the knee guards and the shin guards connected. The secondary colors were one stripe on the helmet, and one stripe on the right chest plate going down diagonally. "Alright, team," I said. "Our target is a highly important Covenant relay station that's been intercepting any UNSC signals between worlds. We have to take it out." Beta, who was a girl, and wore blue and green armor, spoke up. "Where are we landing, you remember what happened last time we got too close to the objective." Sigma wore all red armor, and spoke up as well, "Yeah, that was fun." "If you count fun as getting shot several times in the shoulder, then yeah," Delta said. Delta wore white and red armor. We heard him pumping his shotgun over the radio. "Yeah, about that," I said. Beta sighed, and I heard her loading her SMG. "Let's get this over with," she said.

Our drop pods launched, and we landed straight in our objective. We hopped out, and immediately started firing on our enemies, who were on us in seconds. Sigma killed an Elite with his assault rifle, and yelled, "Yeah, suck it, you Elite bastard!" "Keep your head in the game, Sigma!" I said. I didn't pick up the cloaked Elite behind me, but Delta did, and shot him down. "Let's get going!" I said. "We don't have much time, straight sprint!" My team and I just sprinted past the remaining enemies, and shot any enemies who got in our way. I soon ran out of ammo, and looked to my team. "Cover me!" An elite slid in front of us with an energy sword. I sprinted even faster, and used my thruster pack (which was still in the testing phase) to slide under it. I turned around, and jumped on its back. "Keep going!" I yelled. My team went past me, and I stabbed the Elite in the neck. It collapsed, and I took out my SMG, firing at the other enemies who came my way. I turned around, and reloaded my SMG, running to catch up with my team. "Sigma!" I said. "How much longer to the objective?" Sigma put his assault rifle on his back, and took out a tacpad. "Only 700 meters!" he responded. "Delta!" Delta fired at a nearby brute, and started reloading. "Yes, sir!" he put his shotgun on his back, and pulled the bomb off his back in between his back armor and his cod piece. He pressed a code onto it, and the device glowed to life. "Armed!" he said. I nodded, and saw a door up ahead. "The door's locked!" Beta said. We stopped in front of it, and turned around. "How do we get this door unlocked?" Beta asked. I saw a grunt with a fuel rod cannon. "We fight," I said. Beta looked at me. "That doesn't answer my question," she said, reloading. "The Fuel Rod cannon," I said. "Maybe we can take out the door." She saw what I was talking about, and we all raised our weapon. "Let's do this, on my mark," I said. "Mark!" We all fired our weapons, taking down the Covenant whenever they got close. Soon, every Covenant was down.

I walked up to the cannon, and grabbed it. It only had 4 shots in it, and I picked up some extra ammo. I reloaded it, and turned to the door. "Alright, clear the door," I said. My team got behind me, and I fired all five shots of the fuel rod cannon. The door was only slightly opened, and I dropped it. I walked up to the door, and I couldn't pick up anything on my motion tracker. I grabbed the small opening, and started pulling outward on the hole. I opened it just large enough for us to fit in, and motioned for my team to follow me. I went through, and saw the core of the relay. I went forward, finding a suitable spot to put the explosive device, when I heard Beta scream. "No!" Sigma said. I turned, and ran outward, where there were three brute attackers. I pulled out my battle rifle, just as Delta was hit by a brute. He hit a nearby wall, and fell to the ground. Sigma punched a brute, and I shot another one in the eye. I shot another one in the leg, and then jumped up and out of the hole, and then Sigma beat the brute he was fighting to death. The other brute got enraged, and rushed towards Sigma, but I ran in front of him just in time and got hit to the side. Sigma was shoved to the wall, and fell to the ground, "No!" I said. I rushed at the Brute, and pulled out a knife. "You bastard!" I yelled. I stabbed the brute in the back, then used my other knife to stab it's eye.

The brute collapsed, and I walked over to Delta, who was struggling to get up. "Easy, soldier," I said. Delta took off his helmet. He had a bald head, and blue eyes, like the rest of the Spartans. His skin was pale from being inside his armor for so long. He pulled the device from his back. "Damn," he said. "What is it?" "The timer for the bomb is broken. I'll have to detonate it manually." I shook my head at him. "Negative, you're getting out of here." I tried to take the bomb, but he pulled it back. "I can't walk, but you can." "You can't," I said. Delta twisted the top of the bomb, getting it ready for remote activation. "Go," he said. I stood up, and said, "It's been an honor serving with you, Brendon." He nodded. I turned around, and looked at Beta. She started to move toward Sigma, and grunted in pain. It was then that I saw the spikes in her back. I came over, and knelt beside her. "Careful," I said. "Sigma," she whispered. I looked over at Sigma, and nodded. I went over to him, and picked him up. I walked over to Beta, and lied Sigma down next to her. I took off his helmet, and checked his pulse. There was none. I looked at Beta, and shook my head. A tear slid down her face, and she grabbed his hand. "I love you," she whispered. I stood up, and started walking away. "Alpha," Beta said. I looked at her over my shoulder. "Yeah?" "Thank you." I turned around. "For what?" "For everything. For stepping up and being our leader, and for being a damn good one. And thank you for just being a good friend when we needed you most." I turned around, and smiled. I felt a tear run down my face. "Goodbye, Cassandra," I said. "And tell Oliver that when you see him in Hell."

I walked away, and soon broke out into a run, finding the nearest way out of the relay. I soon came upon a room filled with several Elites, and at the other end was a teleporter. "Sir," Delta said. "Tell me when you're out." I looked at the teleporter again, and then ran to it, it didn't take long for the Elites to notice me, and I just kept running as I took several Plasma shots. My shields went down, and I started feeling more pain, and went through the teleporter. I reappeared in a grassy field. "Delta, I'm out," I said. I turned around, and saw the relay. It then exploded from the inside. I just watched, and sat there, until an extraction came.

 _Alpha!_ Zeta said, snapping me back into reality. "What is it?" I asked. _We have Covenant dead ahead, and another signature. You're not going to believe it._ I stopped behind a nearby tree, and looked around it. What I saw was unbelievable. I saw a Promethean Knight.

Hey, guys! This is, as you can probably tell, the second chapter of Halo: The Last Spartan. This also does use the first flashback, which I will most likely often use to keep the story going. After all, every character needs some sort of backstory. The flashbacks are my way of telling Alpha's backstory. Also, the flashbacks will not be in chronological order, so you're going to have to pay attention to detail. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, be sure to let me know what you guys think of this so far, and I will be sure to keep updating. See you guys in the next chapter.


	3. The Fight Continues

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you know that I will soon be starting a Q and A session that will be replacing a chapter on Wednesdays. So, if you guys have any questions, just leave them in the reviews and whether or not you want people to know who you are, and I will be sure to answer them. And no, this is not an elaborate plan to get you to review, I really want to know what curiosities you have. Thank you for your time and attention.**

"Text"- Talking

 _Text-_ Thinking

" _Text"-_ AI talking to person only

 **Text-** Radio Transmission

I stared at the Promethean knight, and hid behind the tree again. _Fuck_ , I thought. _"I know, it's not exactly the best,"_ Zeta said. _It's been 40 damn years, how are they still around?_ I yelled in my head. Zeta's mood dropped. _"I'm sorry,"_ she said, _"How would I know?"_ I quickly turned my attention back to the enemies. I raised the Carbin, aiming at the knight. " _Are you sure you want to aim for the Knight first?"_ Zeta asked. I gave her a yes, and she waited for me to take the shot. I waited for it to turn around. _Come on, you bastard,_ I thought. The knight then turned around, and I shot it three times in the head. The Knight exploded into orange ashes, leaving a glowing ball of energy behind. I jumped out from behind the tree, running into the fight, shooting any enemy in my sight, I shot an Elite in the leg, and jumped up on his head, flipping over his body. In midair, I shot the Elite in the back of the head, killing him.

I stuck the landing, and reloaded as the Covenant looked at me. I looked up, and around. "What?" I said. "You scared?" The Covenant raised their weapons, and I started running, I dodged the Covenant shots as best I could, firing on them as well. I lost my shields, and sprinted behind the nearest tree. The Covenant fired at the tree, and it collapsed. I dove to another tree, and moved out. I shot more Covenant attackers, and threw a grenade. I reloaded my Carbine, and shot the last jackal. _"Good job,"_ Zeta said. _No problem._ **Alpha, come in,** someone from the Infinity said. **This is Alpha, I read you Infinity.** **Oh, good, we lost radio contact with you.** I stood there, confused. **How long have you been trying to contact us?** Zeta asked. **Only three minutes. What happened?** _Should we tell them?_ I asked Zeta. _"I don't know, it's up to you."_ I reestablished contact, and said, **We encountered a Promethean Knight.** There was silence for a few seconds, and then Captain Jackson's voice came over the radio, excitedly. **How many?** He asked. **Only on, sir,** Zeta said. **Well, we had our suspicions,** Jackson said. **Continue with your mission. Sir?** I asked. **Yes, Alpha. Have you zeroed the location of the index yet?** Jackson was silent, and then said, **No, we haven't, but we will warn you once we have.**

I went to the nearest Elite with the Carbine, and grabbed some Ammo. I started walking, and my mind started to wander again.

(Zeta's point of view)

I sat there in Alpha's head as he kept walking through the forest. I started running some calculations while paying attention to what he was thinking about. He was thinking about his team again. He was thinking about the first time they met, and the first mission they ran together. I eventually stopped paying attention, and started running more calculations.

Eventually Alpha got my attention, which surprised me. _Zeta?_ He asked. I jumped, causing him to jump. _Whoah!_ He said. _Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you._ I guess you could say that I put my hand on my chest, calming myself down. _It's okay,_ I said. _"I appreciate the occasional adrenaline rush, it makes me feel more human."_ He paused for a few seconds, and then said, _I see. So, I was hoping you would forgive me._ I became confused, and then remembered. _"Oh, for that. It's okay,"_ I said. _"Being surprised does things to people, so does being in cryo-sleep for that long."_ He paused again, thinking. _Are you sure you're okay with it?_ He asked. _"Yes, I'm fine,"_ I responded. _"Focus on the mission."_ _Maybe you should work on finding the index,_ he said jokingly. I chuckled a bit, and started running calculations again. When we fought the Promethean night, I managed to pick up a small trace of hardlight energy. _Maybe I can harness that,_ I thought quietly so Alpha wouldn't hear me. I started finding out a way I could use it.

With my other functions, I was making sure to look at our surroundings, making sure no one was following us. I suddenly picked up something. I focused on our surroundings. _"Alpha,"_ I said, _"Something's moving, I think it's a friendly, though."_ Alpha stopped, and looked around. _What direction?_ He asked. _"East,"_ I said. He looked east, and I realized what I had picked up was much larger than I thought. A Pelican flew overhead. "Definitely friendly," Alpha said. _"Yeah, but I don't know how I didn't pick that up. It must be some experimental tech that I'm not familiar with."_ "It doesn't matter, we'll just keep moving." Alpha started going forward, and soon we came upon a clearing where the Pelican lifted off.

Alpha came up to the three soldiers and Warthog that were there. The Marines saluted him. "Sir!" one of them said. "At ease," Alpha responded. He circled around to the driver's seat of the Warthog, and jumped in. He motioned for the other Marine to hop in the driver's seat. "Let's go," he said. When the Marine got in, he rocketed forward. He hit the Warthog's top speed, going along a convenient trail. _"You think they put the Warthog here because of the trail?"_ I asked. _Probably,_ Alpha responded. We kept speeding, when I picked up Covenant traces. I spoke up so everyone could hear me. "Look alive, boys," I said, "We got some Covies coming this way." The passenger and the gunner started looking around, and Alpha gunned it. Guns started going off, and Alpha took off his pistol, and without looking, started firing off rounds. He ran out, and put the pistol back, continuing to drive. "Are there too many?" he asked. "Don't even think about leaving this vehicle," I responded. I could feel him smile, and he kept driving, faster this time.

We eventually left the trail, and there was a cliff up ahead. Alpha pressed in the brakes, and turned right. We slid several feet, and stopped just in time. Alpha was panting, and his heart was racing. He had had several near-death experiences with cliffs before. I realized the moment we were paired together that this was one of his fears. "Why did I turn right?" He said. "Zeta, find me a way to get out of here." "Already on it," I said. After a few seconds, I said, "They have us surrounded, no way out." Alpha hopped up on the hood of the Warthog, then hopped off with his back facing the cliff. "Alright, then," he said, He went to the hood of the Warthog, and grabbed the bottom of it. He lifted the front of it off the ground, and turned it, bringing it away from the cliff. He then put it down, and turned to the Covenant, taking the Carbine off of his back. "Let's do this." He lifted the Carbine, ready for the enemies. "Watch every angle!" I said.

The Covenant then started storming out of the trees, and Alpha and the Marines started firing, with one of them shooting the turret. Alpha reloaded after a few seconds, and continued firing. "There are too many of them!" one of the Marines said. "You mean we get more aliens to kill!" Alpha said. I was his eyes and ears while he was shooting. I noticed a jackal coming to his left. "Look out!" I said. The jackal jumped on top of him, and he fell to the ground. The jackal tried to jump on him again, but he kicked it in the stomach. He shot the jackal in the eye, killing it instantly. Alpha got up, firing in the process. Covenant after Covenant started falling. Alpha reloaded again, and kept firing. In a few seconds, every enemy was down. Alpha sighed, and started going through the corpses. There were no Elites, but some jackals were holding Carbines. He also put his pistol down in favor of a Needler.

I picked up a new energy source, and warned everyone. "Guys, we have Prometheans, coming this way!" Alpha placed the Carbine on his back, and took out the Needler. He aimed at where the sources were coming from, and a Knight teleported in front of him, knocking him to the side, and draining his shields. Before the Knight could stab him, though, the Marine with the turret shot it several times, making it burst into ashes. Alpha got up, and saw that the Promethean was holding a scattershot. He put the Needler down, and grabbed the Scattershot. It had ten ammunition in it, and was capable of holding five at a time. Then, two more Knights appeared, and several crawlers. "Crawlers!" I said. Alpha started to shoot the crawlers as they got close, and started realizing it wasn't going to work. He swapped the scattershot out for the Carbine, and started shooting the Crawlers. He scored headshots every time, making them explode in orange light. Then, he turned his attention to the Knight. He sprinted towards it, shooting crawlers on the way. He then jumped up, landing on it, and flipped onto it's back. Then, the Knight teleported.

(Alpha's point of view)

Being teleported was a weird feeling. It felt like my body was being turned inside out for a second, and I could only see white, and then when we reappeared, We were in the forest again, and my insides were back inside my body. When we reappeared, I punched the knight, then hit it two times with the Carbine. The Knight exploded in ashes, and I asked Zeta, "How far away are we from the fight?" I asked. _"Unfortunately we're several hundred miles away from the fight."_ "Damn," I said. " _But",_ Zeta said, _"There's a building about 1200 clicks to the right about 32 degrees."_ I turned to my right, and started walking. _"You do know it's almost sun down, right?"_ "So?" _"So maybe you should rest."_ "I don't want to rest." _"You've been in cryo sleep for forty years, you need to rest as much as possible for the next couple of days."_ I stopped. "Fine," I said. "Where's the nearest clearing?" _"About 400 yards ahead."_ I walked forward, and sure enough, there was a clearing. I sat down, and put the Carbine and Scattershot next to me. I took off my helmet, and laid my head down. I looked up at the stars, and said to Zeta, "So, are you comfortable." Then, she did something I wasn't expecting. She projected her avatar in a cross-legged form next to me. I jumped up. "What is it?" she asked. I pointed to her. "What the hell is that?" she stood up. She was about 6' 7" tall. "Come on, Jacob," she said. "I have told you several times, not to call me Jacob, and explain, please." "Sorry," she responded. She then looked at her hand. "It took me a long time to figure out how to do this." I started looking her over. "I'm not used to you being this tall," I said. "Yeah, well, you better get used to it, because you're going to be seeing a lot of it." She sat down again. I sat down next to her.

We just stared up at the stars for a few minutes, and she said, "They're beautiful aren't they?" "I suppose," I said. "What do you mean you suppose?" she asked. "I wasn't really grown up around stargazing," I said. "I was raised around killing." "Yeah, I know," Zeta responded. "But I took it upon myself to introduce you to normal life every once-in-a-while. I laid down, putting my hands behind my head. "You know, you're doing a pretty good job." I noticed that Zeta glowed a little brighter than usual. Then, she smiled. "You know," I said. "It's okay for you to call me Jacob." She smiled again. "Good night, Jacob." I smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

(Zeta's point of view)

I sat there for a moment in my projected Avatar looking up at the stars. I then looked at Alpha's, no, Jacob's sleeping body. I glowed a little brighter than I normally did. I stood up, and concentrated. When I thought I had it, I walked over to a nearby rock, and picked it up. I had mastered hardlight projection. I smiled, and dropped the rock. Then I walked over to Jacob. I got on both knees next to him, and put my right hand on his chest. Then, as I glowed to a very bright orange, I leaned down and kissed him. I stayed there for a few seconds, then pulled back. And, while I still glowed brightly, I said, "I love you." Then I disappeared, and deactivated for the night.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as I do with every chapter. I am also having a lot of fun writing this FanFiction overall. I am having a lot of fun writing something that I can share with others and that you guys can enjoy. I just wanted to let you guys know in advance that these chapters are longer than what I normally do, so I will probably be limited to only one chapter a day. Also, I wasn't planning on adding Alpha's real name in this chapter, but I really don't like hidden names, I waited so long in the actual games for Master Chief's name to be revealed, and was so excited when I learned his name was John, and I feel more comfortable calling him that. Well, I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Universal Justice

**Chapter 4**

"Text"- Talking

 _Text-_ Thinking

" _Text"-_ AI talking to person only

 **Text-** Radio transmission.

I woke up the next morning, and sat up, I rolled my head around a few times, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Damn," I said. "Next time, remind me to bring a pillow," I said to Zeta. _"Noted,"_ she said back. I got up, and grabbed my helmet. I put it on, and my HUD came to life. I grabbed my Carbine and Scattershot. "I remember you saying that there was a building somewhere," _"North,"_ Zeta said. I turned North, and started jogging. _"Well, you're going a little faster today,"_ Zeta said. "Yeah, you were right, I did need that rest." I kept jogging on, "How far away from it are we?" _"1200 clicks remember?"_ "Oh, yeah," I said. I heard a twig snap behind me, and I turned around. "Stupid Camo Elites."

I walked backwards, and heard a twig snap to my right. I turned quickly, and then An elite rushed me from my left. He tried to hit me, but I dodged him. I punched the Elite, and then stuck my gun up. I shot him in the face, but then I was hit from the side. I smacked against a tree, and my shields fell down halfway. "Damn!" I said. I got up, and took my scattershot out. One of the elite's rushed me, and I shot it with the scattershot, and it disintegrated. The other Elite turned invisible, and I looked around. The Elite reappeared behind me, and got me in a chokehold. I used most of my strength to keep it from getting to me, and ducked my head down slightly so that when the Elite tried to choke me, he was getting my chin.

I sat there for a minute, I felt like my jaw was about to break. I then elbowed the Elite in the stomach, and when that didn't work, I took out a plasma grenade, and told Zeta, _Lock up my armor, on my mark!_ I activated the grenade, and stuck the Elite. _Mark!_ My armor locked up, in the position of kneeling with my hand holding the Elite's arm that was trying to choke me, and my other arm by my side. and I couldn't move, and when the grenade exploded, I was rocketed towards a tree, and hit it, the Elite coming with me. I felt the impact, but my shields didn't go down, and neither did my health. My armor unlocked, and I let go of the Elite, and pushed him off of me. "I hate it when I have to do that," I said. _"Yeah, me too,"_ Zeta said. _What's so bad about it to you?_ I asked. _"Well, think of it like that ride that spins around and throws you against the wall."_ "I see," I responded. I picked up the Elite's Storm Rifle, and dropped the Scattershot. "I can't believe that these are the only weapons they were carrying."

I turned North again, and started walking. For hours I walked, when Zeta said, _"I'm picking up a signal!"_ I raised my weapon, when I heard humming. Some sort of, metallic humming. Then, a monitor came down. Instead of the blue light I was used to, the light was green. When he saw me, he said, "Oh, my, a Reclaimer!" he flew down to me and said, "Hello, my name is S13841287201 Universal Justice, how do you do, Reclaimer?" "God damn it," I said. "One of these nuts again. What do you want, Justice?" I said. "Strange," he said, "I was not alerted that there was a Flood outbreak." _I hate these guys,_ I thought. "There isn't," I said back. "But I need to activate this ring, and this ring only." The monitor, Universal Justice, gasped, "Amazing! But we need to retrieve the index." I sighed. "I know that, it's just up ahead, right?" The monitor was silent for a few moments, "No, it is not, the building you are referring to is the control room." I just stared. _Crap,_ I thought. _"Hey, it's not my fault I was off, It's been a while since I had to track anything on a Halo ring,"_ Zeta said. "Can't you just teleport us to the Library?" I said. "We most certainly could." Everything was silent for a few moments. "And?" I said. "I will not teleport you," Universal Justice responded. "Why not?" I demanded. "Because, there are strange life forms inside the control room who call themselves 'The Covenant,' I would appreciate it if you would clear them out for me." I looked at him, and sighed. "Alright, but then, you take me straight to the Library!" "Agreed, right this way, Reclaimer."

I followed Universal Justice for a few miles, and we eventually came upon a giant building. Outside, there were several Elites, Grunts, and Jackals guarding the several entrances. Then, out of nowhere, some Promethean Knights teleported in. There were about ten of them. Two of them were carrying the bodies of the Marines we were fighting with earlier. "Damn," I said. _"It's okay, we just need to avenge them,"_ Zeta said. "Consider it done," I said back. I fired my storm rifle at one of the Grunts, and all attention was turned towards me. I made a straight sprint for the nearest enemy with a needler, which was a jackal. I took out a knife, and stabbed him in the neck, taking my knife out, and snatching the Needler out of his dead hands. I stuck the needler out, and reloaded. I fired at an Elite who was rushing at me. When enough needle got to him, they exploded, and I reloaded, firing at another grunt. I picked up the plasma pistol the grunt was holding in my other hand, and overcharged it. I pointed it at the Knight who was rushing towards me, and shot it. The Knight's shields lowered, and I went up to it, kicking it. It exploded into ash, and then some flying Prometheans came. _"Oh shit,"_ Zeta said. "My thoughts exactly!" I shot at them, missing most shots, but luckily they tracked him. One of the Drones exploded, and one of them hovered over the light left from the Promethean Knight. It started emitting a blue light from it, and I overcharged the Plasma Pistol, shooting it, and the Drone exploded.

I turned my attention to an oncoming Elite, and shot it with the Needler. The needles exploded, and I sprinted towards one of the entrances, and I picked up some ammo for the Needler, and a new Plasma Pistol. I shot the two jackals by the entrance, and put the Needler on one leg, then dropped the Storm Rifle, and picked up the Beam Rifle that one of the jackals was holding. I turned around, and shot several Prometheans, Elites, and grunts that were coming. Then, the monitor came down. "Oh, well, thank you for joining me, Justice!" I said sarcastically. "Please," he said back, "Call me by my full name, S13841287201 Universal Justice. There is no need for nicknames." "I would prefer to call you Justice," I said back. "Well, I suppose there's no reasoning with you." I grunted, and kept shooting. Universal Justice turned around, and a blue beam shot out of his eye. "The door's locked?" I yelled. "Of course, It locked up when they came." The door then opened, and I backed into it. The door closed in front of me, and I heard it lock.

I put the Beam Rifle on my back, and turned around, where Universal Justice had already begun to float away. "There is a possibility we will not be safe forever," Universal Justice said. I had to do some thinking, "Right, the Knights." _"That's odd,"_ Zeta said. "What is?" I asked. _"Think!"_ Zeta said. _My bad,_ I thought. _So, what's so odd?_ _"I've noticed that the Forerunners named their monitors by taking their installation number, subtracting one, and squaring seven by that number. Like with Spark, defender of Installation 4. 4-1 is 3, and 7 squared 3 times is 343, and her name is 343 Guilty Spark."_ _And?_ _"There are only 12 installations, but this one is 7 squared 12 times."_ _The hell does it matter?_ Then, I thought a bit. _Wait, that means this is the 13_ _th_ _installation._ _"Precisely. But Universal Justice also has an S in his name. That means that this Installation must have been some sort of Secret project."_ _Damn, you're smart,_ I said. My HUD went a little static, then it went back to normal. Universal Justice stopped. "Energy signatures detected."

Several Promethean Knights appeared, and I grabbed my Needler. I fired towards one of the Knights, and it teleported, appearing next to me. I kicked it, and then stabbed it with the Needles on the end. It exploded into ash, and I overcharged the Plasma Pistol, and shot another of the Knights. It exploded into ash, and the last one just disappeared, and then it reappeared behind me, and stabbed me through the abdomen. I was lifted into the air, and Zeta said, _"No!"_ I dropped to the ground when the sword was taken out of me, and the Knight stepped on me. Universal Justice shot it, but the Knight looked at it, and an orange beam shot out of its head, making it drop to the floor. Then, I could feel Zeta being removed from me, as I turned over to see an Elite. "Zeta!" I said. "Jacob!" she said back, then, the Elite touched the Knight on the shoulder. The Knight looked at me, and it's helmet opened, revealing an orange skull, and it yelled at me. I stood up, and lunged at them, but they teleported. "No!" I said. I sighed, clutching my stomach. "Zeta." Universal Justice woke up, and I ran over to him. I grabbed him out of the air. "Where did they go?" I demanded. "I can… can… can… cannot track th… the… I cannot track them in this state," he said. I kneeled down. "Do you have something to heal me?" I asked.

Universal Justice led me to a nearby wall panel, and when removed, there was a needle. I took it out, and stabbed myself in the stab area with it. I took it out, and in seconds I was healed. There was a thin area where my skin was showing. I sat down. "Your construct is no longer in your mind," Universal Justice said. "You knew about her?" I asked. "Of course I did, it is in my nature to detect constructs." I stood up, and grabbed my Needler and Plasma Pistol. "Stupid bastards," I said. "I'll kill as many as I have to, as long as I get her back." "First thing's first," Universal Justice said. "We must get to the control room. We were teleported there, and I looked at him. "You mean to tell me," I said, my voice raising, "That we could have teleported up here the whole time, and we DIDN'T? BECAUSE OF YOU, ZETA WAS STOLEN FROM ME!" "The Prometheans were in the control room, we needed to leer them out. The result would have been no different." I walked to the glowing pad in the center, and Justice looked at it. Then, in a giant holographic projection of the Halo ring, there was an icon that said LIBRARY on it. Then, a radio transmission came in. **Alpha, come in, Alpha. "This is Alpha, I hear you, Captain." Good, Zeta just hailed us, she said that the Prometheans took her to a data room, and she gave us coordinates.** I clutched my fist, and my heart pounded. " **Hand them to me,"** I said, " **And I'll be on my way."** The coordinates were transferred to my helmet. Universal Justice looked at me. "What?" I said. "We must activate this ring above all else!" he said. "No, we need to focus on getting Zeta back. She's my best friend. I'm not giving her up." I walked away, and Justice joined me. "You need to get there quickly," he said, "I can take you there." I stopped, and looked at him. "You're not like any of the other monitors I've met," I said. "I need you to fire the ring, all I can do is help you now." I nodded. "One more thing," he said. "The way your heartrate increases every time you talk to her, and how it is now, you possess feelings for this construct. One might suggest you are in love with her." I just stared at him, and said, "Take me to the coordinates, we can discuss this later." Then, we were teleported, and the next thing I know, I'm in a room filled with several Promethan Knights.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter was awesome to write, I have been waiting to get it finished, but, unfortunately, not only will it have to be a few days in between chapters, but it's a little hard to be creative with Halo, considering its limited action capabilities. As a result, this FanFiction may be a little shorter than expected, but regardless, I will do everything in my power and my mind to keep it going, just for you guys. Again, sorry this chapter took a while to write, and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	5. The Package

**Chapter 5**

"Text"- Talking

 _"Text"-_ Thinking/AI talking

 **Text-** Radio Transmission

(Zeta's Point of View)

I was sitting in the control console of the Forerunner computer, looking at several Promethean Knights. I was sitting cross-legged, when there was a cylinder off light at the other end if the room. I stood up and saw that it was Jacob and Universal Justice. Jacob took out his scattershot, and fired at the nearest Knight. The rest of them turned around, and raised their weapons. Jacob five behind a nearby wall, taking covert from the onslaught of hardlight ammo. I couldn't see what he was doing behind the wall, but a Pulse Grenade was launched over the wall, and he showed himself, firing at the grenade, which then exploded in midair, causing a distraction long enough for him to their a plasma grenade, which hit a Knight, and exploded. One of the Knight's pieces hit another knight in the shoulder, which caused it to turn to ash.

He jumped out from behind the wall, and took out a knife, stabbing a Knight in the stomach. He picked up the Light Rifle the Knight was holding. He shot one of them in the face, and threw a grenade at another. He ran towards one if them, and punched it twice. Jacob turned towards the last Knight, which yelled towards the roof. The Knight disappeared, and Jacob ran over the terminal I was in. "You okay?" he asked. "I could be better," I responded. Universal Justice floated next to Jacob. "So," he said, "Are we ready?" Jacob looked at me, and I nodded. "We're ready," he said. Jacob took my AI card out, and put it in his helmet.

Then, a radio transmission came in. **Alpha, do you read?** Captain Jackson said. **I read you, sir, loud and clear,** Jacob responded. **Good, we're slightly changing the mission.** I could feel Jacob's confusion. **To what, sir?** I asked. **Well,** Jackson said, **When Zeta contacted us, we got a layout of the building you're in, and there's something in there. We don't know what, but it could be vital. We want you to find it.** The signal then cut off, and Jacob tried to reestablish contact. **Sir?** he said. _Jacob,_ I said. _That was a temporary transmission, they only boosted the signal long enough to tell us that, this building it's well fortified._ Jacob paused fire a few seconds. _I see,_ he said back.

 _Do you know what they're talking about?_ he asked. I quickly downloaded the schematics of the building, and found a room with a strange substance in it,I couldn't make it out. _I actually do,_ I said. _Head siren the southwest hallway, I'll guide you as you go._ Jacob started walking down the only hallway in the room. _Jacob?_ I said. _Yeah?_ Jacob asked. _Thanks for coming for me._ Jacob smiled, and said, "No problem." Your heart rate" Universal Justice said, "It's increasing again." Jacob looked at him. "I swear," he said. "What is he talking about?" I asked. "I'll tell you later," Jacob said.

(Jacob's point of view)

I walked down the hallway, listening to Universal Justice's stories, but not listening. I was thinking about what he had said. My heart rate was high, I could hear the pounding in my ears. However, it wasn't from the fighting, my heart didn't pound like that in a battle. I also found that the only thing I could focus on was Zeta. I could feel her running calculations in my head, and I could feel a small part of her focusing on me, too. I kept walking, as Universal Justice finished his story, "And that is the story of this Installation." "Wait," I said. "What?" Universal Justice looked at me, I swear I could feel his tension. "Were you not listening?" I shook my head. Universal Justice made a sighing noise, and said, " In the beginning, my creators needed a way to get rid of the Flood" I stopped him, "Start from the part about his Installation." Universal Justice started speaking again, "This Installation was not a part of the primary line of Halo Installations. This was a Secret installation. It was made in case the Flood should ever leave the galaxy. It is also has the highest blast radius of any Installation, it is far away enough from your galaxy that the blast radius will not affect it, though, there is, after all, sentient life in this part of the Universe." I stared at him. _Well,_ Zeta said, _That answers all of our questions._ "You had questions?" Universal Justice asked. "Wait," Zeta said out loud, "You can hear me?" Universal Justice made sort of a nodding motion, or at least what he could do. "Of course, in addition to this being the most high tech of all the Installations, I am the most high tech of all the monitors." Universal Justice suddenly perked up, and looked upward.

I followed his gaze, and saw that there was a watcher flying down, followed by five more. They saw me, and started firing boltshot rounds at me. I raised my Light Rifle, and shot at them. I got one down, but soon, some Crawlers started coming down the walls. "Can you get those?" I yelled to Universal Justice. He started firing a laser from his eye, hitting the Watchers. _I meant the Crawlers, but okay,_ I thought. I turned my attention to the Crawlers, shooting them. I got mostly headshots, and every time they died, they exploded. "We got more!" Zeta said. I looked behind me, and coming down the hallway, there were Promethean Knights. "Shit," I said. There were way too many for me to take. "Zeta!" I said. I noticed Zeta had started panicking, the top and bottom of my visor started emanating static. "Zeta!" I said again. _Yeah?_ she said back. "Can you put up a hardlight shield?" Then, a Knight lunged at me, and then, an orange hardlight shield came around me, and the Knight hit it. He backed off, his shields flaring. "How's that?" she asked. "That'll do, Zeta, that'll do." I sat down, putting my back to the hardlight. "I can't hold this for long," Zeta said. "Justice, can you get us out of here?" Universal Justice looked at me. "Of course, construct, but I will need an extra power boost from your Reclaimer's armor. After all, this building is difficult to teleport when inside it." I nodded, and stood up.

I placed my hand on Justice, and my shields drained. I collapsed to the ground as my Life Support system started failing. "Justice!" I yelled. "Just a little more power," he said back. Then, we teleported, and were in a different room. I let go of Universal Justice, and collapsed on the floor. "What the hell?" I yelled at him. Universal Justice looked at me. "I assure you, Reclaimer, I had no knowledge that I would need to take your health as well as your shield power. My shields recharged, and I felt myself getting stronger. "So," I asked, "Are we in the room?" "Not yet," Zeta said. "But we are right outside it." I turned around, and saw a door. I went up to a keypad next to it. "The code?" I asked. "Just punch it," Universal Justice said. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "Your people like to punch keypads to get doors open, it works with Forerunner technology, too." I turned towards the keypad, and punched it. The door opened, and I walked in. Inside, there was a control panel, with a huge orange glowing cylinder in front of it. In the control pad was a single button, and next to it, a small, black cylinder with lines a few inches from the top and bottom. "What is it?" I asked Universal Justice. "Unknown," he responded. "I do not even remember this ever being put into the Halo Ring, nor any changes to it over the Millions of years I have been around. I walked up to the control panel. I looked at the button. _Hey,_ Zeta said, _Don't do it._ I pushed the button anyways, and the giant glowing cylinder glowed even brighter, and then stopped. But there was still a source of light. I looked at the smaller cylinder, and took it out of it's socket. I looked it over. "What is this stuff?" I asked. _Don't know,_ Zeta said, _But it's definitely Forerunner._ I put the cylinder on my lower back. I then looked at Universal Justice. I touched him, and said, "Take us out of here, get us to the UNSC, sorry, UNEC Infinity. The codename for it is Omega class cruiser 987345-098709." Universal Justice said, "Done." My shields and health support system drained, and when it was over, I was on the deck of the Infinity.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, it's just that I made it all the way through it on Wednesday and thought it wasn't good enough, so I scrapped it and started over. I'm also sorry that It was so short, but I thought that I had to get something to you guys before I will be unavailable next week, so I made it this short. And yes, for the next week starting tomorrow, I will not be able to make any posts. I also want you guys to know that with the plans I have for this FanFiction, I believe that my chapters must be at least this short from now on to keep it going, besides, that means more frequent updates. It's kind of a win-lose situation. But hey, I sure hope you guys still enjoy reading these chapters, and I will see you guys in a week.


	6. The Packages' Purpose

**Chapter 6**

I collapsed in front of the Captain, and the entire crew on the bridge stopped working to look at me. I took off my helmet, ready to throw up. "Alpha?" the Captain said. I stood up as best I could, and saluted. "Sir," I responded. "Do you have the package we sent you to retrieve?" I nodded, and took the cylinder from my back, handing it to the Captain. He smiled, "Excellent, you're off duty for a few hours, you should get some rest. I nodded, even though confused, and turned to walk off the bridge, followed by Universal Justice. "You know," I said as the door opened, "I'm surprised they weren't more surprised about you." "Well," Universal Justice said, "Giving that this is a Halo Ring, they must have suspected that there would have been a monitor there." I looked forward, and kept walking. I walked into my quarters. I put my helmet on my bed, and looked in the mirror. I had some blood trickling from the corner of my mouth, and I wiped it off with the back of my hand. _You're not taking off your armor, are you?_ Zeta said. _No,_ I thought back to her. I turned and walked out of my quarters.

I walked to the dining hall, where several marines were. I grabbed a tray, and picked out the foods that were designed for my diet. I picked two steaks, an apple, an orange, some carrots, and a cup of water. I picked a table in the corner where no one was sitting. I picked up my fork and knife, and started cutting up the steak. After a few bites, Universal Justice started talking. "What is that meat you're eating?" I looked at him. "You're still here?" I asked. Universal Justice looked at me. "Fine," I said, "It's called steak. It's good for a human." "I see," Universal Justice responded. "What about those red and orange objects that you have?" he asked. I sighed. "The red one is called an apple, and the orange one is called an orange. They're called fruits. Also good for you." "The orange objects is called an orange?" I facepalmed. "Yes," I said. Then, Universal Justice said, "What about the orange," I interrupted him, "They're called carrots, and the liquid is called," Universal Justice stopped me there, "It's water. That I know. It's everywhere in the Universe, all living things need it to survive." I continued to eat, and when I was finished, I just sat back. _You're not going to do something?_ Zeta asked. _Like, go to the gym, or, read?_ I did some thinking for a few seconds, and then said, _No. It's the first time I've been getting a break, plus I'm a little tired, you were right, Cryo-Sleep does have some side effects._ After a few minutes, I got up, and took my tray, cleaning it off and putting it back. I then went to my room, and laid down.

 _So…_ Zeta said. _You wanna talk about something, you've been thinking of that black cylinder._ I became confused at her. _Have you been analyzing it? At all?_ I asked. _Actually,_ Zeta said, _I have. I noticed that it has similar qualities to living organisms. It's weird._ I thought about this, and sat up. "What do you suppose it is?" I asked. _How am I supposed to know?_ Zeta said. Universal Justice was picking up objects using some sort of invisible tractor beam, and spinning them around, examining them when he said, "Perhaps it is DNA." I looked at him. "Can forerunners do that? Transfer DNA?" Universal Justice looked at me. "No, but they can copy it. It is an interesting thing if you think about it." I just stared into space for a moment. "Whose DNA did they copy?" I asked. I could feel Zeta shrug. I stood up, and walked out of my room. "Where are you going?" Universal Justice said. "I'm going to work out and think about this," I responded.

(Zeta's Point of View)

In a few minutes, Jacob was in the gym, alone, punching a boxing bag. I couldn't stop thinking about him, how in-shape he is. I payed attention to every movement his muscles made. Of course, he also kept thinking about the DNA that we retrieved. I appeared in hardlight form on a nearby bench so that I could watch him. I could feel his thoughts become angrier as he continued to think about the DNA. Eventually he just punched the punching back off of it's chains, sending it sliding across the floor, and tearing it open in the process. He went to grab another one, and put it on the chains. I stood up, and walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder. "Relax," I said, "This isn't gonna help you." He looked at me, and then looked back at the bag. "It just irritates me," he said, "I haven't learned anything about the world since I got out of cryo sleep. He walked over to the bench, and sat down. I sat down next to him. He put his face in his hands, and let out a sigh. "I want answers," he said, "And I want them now." I looked at him, and put a hand on his back. "Ask me anything, and I'll answer."

He looked at me, and said, "Alright, why is the crew keeping everything from me?" I sighed, "You know I can't answer questions like that," I said. "Only things in my database." He stood up angrily. "Then I have nothing to ask you," he said. I stood up, and disappeared. _Maybe you should head back to your quarters,_ I said. He started walking toward the door, and when he got out into the hall, a voice came on the intercom. It was the voice of Captain Jackson, **Attention, Infinity crew,** he said, **Please report to the science deck, I repeat, please report to the science deck.** "Looks like we've got no time," Jacob said. He started walking to the science deck, and in ten minutes, we were there. Jacob entered, and what we saw was surprising.

There were several Prometheans and Marines, but they weren't fighting each other. Jacob turned to a wall, and grabbed the Battle Rifle on it. He pointed it at the nearest Promethean, and fired. The Promethean exploded, and everyone turned to him. Captain Jackson looked at him from the console in the center of the room, and turned to a Promethean, "Get him, but don't kill him," he said. Then, everyone in the room started moving towards Jacob at once. He kept on firing at the Prometheans, trying to avoid the Marines. He ran out of ammo, and threw the Battle Rifle down. _Don't do it,_ I thought. Jacob rushed to the crowd, and jumped, punching a Promethean. Soon, everyone was around him, and he kept grabbing weapons and firing, shooting Marines in the leg. Soon, he was overwhelmed, and a Promethean kicked him in the face, and he collapsed. A marine put on some hardlight handcuffs, and dragged him up. He brought him to Captain Jackson. Jacob said, "The fuck are you doing?" he said. "Who's side are you on?"

Captain Jackson looked at him, "The side that's going to win." He smiled. Captain Jackson punched him in the stomach. "But first, you probably want to know some things, right?" "That's right, you prick," Jacob said. Captain Jackson punched him again. "First off, I wasn't raised by humans. When I was a child, I was kidnapped, and raised, by Sangheili." He turned to the console. "They taught me everything about them. I also learned their religion. The gods have blessed us with much technology, but the greatest, was the DNA we possess now. Through careful examination, our suspicions were confirmed." A Marine brought the DNA to the Captain, who took it, and stuck it in a circle that the console had. "The Didact demands his return," he said.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! Sorry that this chapter took a long time, and the fact that it's probably not as great as the other chapters, but, as I said before, it's kind of hard to be original with Halo, but seriously, I'm trying my best. But still, keep reading, guys, I promise the next chapter will be better than this one, much better, as it will have more action in it, and will explain a few more things in the story. Anyways, thank you guys for reading and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	7. The Didact Returns

**Chapter 7**

I stood, handcuffed, watching as Captain Jackson pushed in a code on the keyboard to apparently bring back the Didact. _He's bringing who back?_ Zeta said. I tensed up, and Captain Jackson finished putting in the code. A bright, orange light starting shining by the bay doors. The Captain raised his arms at his side, and started laughing. "At last, the gods have returned!"

That's when I took my opportunity. I used my strength to break the handcuffs. I kicked the stomach of the nearest Promethean, grabbing it, and throwing it at the other Promethean. But I noticed something. No one was paying attention to me. All of them were focused on the orange light. I looked there, too, and an image was starting to appear out of ashes. I recognized the figure of the Didact. In a few seconds, the image started to solidify, and soon, I was looking at a full, armored version of the Didact. "Finally," he said, "I have returned to life." I turned around and sprinted to the door, as everyone started bowing to him. The door opened, and I sprinted down the hall. I ran up to the elevator, and pressed the button.

The Elevator opened, and I pressed the button for my dormitory. _We gotta stock up and leave!_ Zeta said. _No shit!_ I said back. I ran to my dormitory after the elevator door opened, and I grabbed my helmet, putting it on. I'm guessing Universal Justice was in some sort of sleep mode, because I literally grabbed him and sprinted out the door. "Where's the pods?" I said to Zeta. _Just ahead, you're almost there!_ I kept running, and the Didact appeared in front of me. I stopped in front of him and watched as his helmet unfolded off his head. "Oh," I said, "Hey ugly."

"Why do you flee?" the Didact said. "When you so clearly know that you are doomed?" I stared at him, and said, "There's always hope." "Hmm…" the Didact said. "I remember you," he said. "You helped that wretched Master Chief so many years ago. You are an admirable warrior."

"Thanks," I responded, "but I'm not in the mood to be praised by a prick."

"Very funny," the Didact said. "I shall let you go, and then hunt you for sport." I cocked my head at him. "Goodbye," he continued, "and may the best warrior win." He raised his hand, and I felt the familiar sensation of being teleported. I closed my eyes as a bright orange light covered my eyes, and I suddenly found myself on the surface of the Halo Ring, in the middle of the snow. I sniffed, and then my helmet activated. "Where the hell are we?" I asked. _We're on the other side of the Halo Ring, the exact opposite of the position of the Infinity._

I wondered why the Didact would teleport me so far. I started walking, and looked around. All I could see was snow. "It's really fucking cold," I said.

 _I know,_ Zeta said. Universal Justice came to life, and floated out of my hand. "Oh!" he said, "I must have overslept. Where are we?" I punched him in midair.

"Why the hostile activity?" he asked.

"This ring is used as a way to store the Didact!" I said. "Why did you lie?"

"I did not know anything about that. All I know is that this is a secret installation used as a contingency plan."

I turned and walked again. Universal Justice followed me. "Your body temperature is low," he said.

"I know," I said, "This armor's old, it's heating system doesn't really work that well." I hugged myself.

"You're going to freeze to death," Justice said.

"Unless we can get out of this snow," he said.

"It goes on for miles," Universal Justice said, "You can't get out of it today."

"I'm gonna try," I said.

 _Jacob,_ Zeta said. _My, my, m-m-m-m, my circuits are starting to f-f-freeze up. We have to s-s-s-stop."_ I stopped.

I could feel Zeta summoning power, and soon, an orange shield was around us. The snow seemed to melt as we warmed up. I sat down on the wet ground, and took my helmet off. Zeta appeared person-sized next to me, and hugged her knees to her body. I laid down, and Zeta looked at me. "Crazy day, huh?" she said.

"Yeah," I responded. "Crazy." Zeta laid down next to me.

"Do you have a plan for the Didact?" she asked.

"No," I responded. "How long can you keep this shield up?"

"Long enough," she responded. "Geez, it's kinda gross here, huh?"

"A little," I said. I sat up, and looked out at the snow again. "He's hunting me," I said.

Zeta sat up, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I raised my hand, and touched it. I then realized I could feel her hand. I looked back at her, and she smiled. I smiled back. Universal Justice was observing me. "Your pulse has escalated again," he said. I looked back at him.

"You ruined it, you asshole," I said.

"Ruined what?" Zeta asked. I looked back at her.

"Nothing," I said. "Goodnight." I layed down, and drifted off to sleep.

(Didact's point of view)

I sat, looking out of the window of the ship, with Captain Jackson at my side. I looked at my six-fingered hand in amazement. "You are human," I said to Jackson.

"Yes, Didact," Jackson responded.

"Why have you brought me to life? I expected it to be one of my other followers."

"I am one of your followers," Jackson said.

"But you are human," I responded harshly. "Why have you brought me to life?"

"I was taught since I was a child to worship you," Jackson said. "It's been my life goal to one day bring you to life. And, if you do compose me, I would be happy to serve you."

I looked at him. "Of all the humans I will compose one day, you are not one of them. You are the one who has succeeded where I can tell others have failed. You will be blessed for eternity." Captain Jackson got down on one knee.

"Thank you, my Lord," he said.

"Take heed," I said, "I need you to serve me without question. So..." I reached out with my hand, and lifted him up. He floated toward me, and closed his eyes. I placed a hand on his heart, and took control of him. "You are ready to die without fear."

I placed him down, and he opened his eyes. They were now glowing orange. I looked back out the window, and told myself, "I'm coming for you, Spartan."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I'm really sorry this took so long, but I've been caught up in my other Fanfics. Nonetheless, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write by the time I picked it up again, and I made several revisions to it. I hope you guys liked this, and I will be sure to update in the future. Other than that, I don't really have anything to talk about. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next Chapter!


	8. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Before I get started I wanted to tell you that after reading my recent chapter, the quality has declined quite a bit, so I'm going to do my best to improve this as much as possible, after all, I've actually been thinking about Halo a lot lately with the release TOMORROW! That's right, 1 more day until the release of Halo 5 Guardians! I'm really excited for this. I'm just going to get this out of the way right now, #HunttheTruth! Let's get that trending on Twitter right now!**

"Wake up!" I was greeted by Universal Justice screaming at me. I snapped awake, and jumped up, sticking my fists up, ready at a moment's notice. "What's going on?" I asked. Universal Justice turned around, and then turned back.

"We have to leave, NOW!" he said in a whispering voice.

I put my fists down. "What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Put your helmet on!" I did as I was told, and when my HUD activated, I noticed that there were several red dots moving in my direction at a high speed.

"Shit!" I said.

"Keep your voice down!" Universal Justice said. He floated over to a tree, and seemed to be hiding behind a tree. He looked almost human. I cocked my head, he seemed different than normal. I walked up to a tree across from it, and looked around the trunk. I spotted dots of silver in the distance. They looked like Promethean knights, but smaller, sleeker.

"Warriors," I said. "Guess the Didact didn't want to wait."

"Guess not," Universal Justice responded. I looked at him again, he had never acted like this before. I looked back, and the Warriors were getting closer. I cracked my knuckles, and as they started passing me. I grabbed the last one, and slammed it into the tree I was behind. It quickly exploded into orange ashes, and I hastily grabbed it's weapon. The other Warriors stopped, and turned around. I raised my weapon, and they raised theirs at me. Suddenly, the Didact's voice sounded from the one in the front.

"You've already been hunted down," the Didact said. "Just give up. You can't win against me."

I scoffed. "If you knew anything about Humanity, it's that we don't go quietly." I started firing my weapon, and hid behind the tree as the Warriors started firing back at me. The oncoming fire riddled the tree trunk I was behind, as I fired back. One of the shots hit my exposed shoulder, burning it. I turned my back to the trunk, and Zeta seemed to yawn in my head.

"Well, good morning," she said. I reloaded the Suppressor.

"Good-fucking morning!" I said. Zeta winced at my comment, and then noticed I was in the middle of a firefight.

"Oh my god," she said. "I'm sorry, do you need my help?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" I yelled as the adrenaline kicked in. I launched out from behind the tree, tackling one of the Warriors. I stood up, and as I took fire from the enemies, I shot one of them in the leg, but it didn't budge. I put the weapon away, and ran up to the same one I shot. I punched it, and then grabbed it. I punched it in the stomach, and then slammed it into another Warrior. I dove behind a tree, and gave my shields time to recharge, but the Warriors didn't. One came on each side of me, and punched one of them. I turned and punched the other. My shields were fully recharged. I dove out from behind the tree, and into the group of Warriors in front of me. I took out the Suppressor, and shot one of them. I ran up to the other one, and took out one of my knives I stabbed it in the left eye, and let go, sending it spiraling out of control. It tried to take the knife out of it's eye, while I turned to the other one, who had dropped it's gun. It literally jumped on top of me, and I collapsed to the ground. It punched me, causing my visor to crack. I brought my fist up, and punched it's side. My fist suddenly hurt, as I saw I had caused a dent in the Warrior. It suddenly started to glow with an orange light, and the Didact's voice sounded again.

"I guess the hunter usually wins, huh?"

"Eat my dick," I responded. I punched it's face, and it punched me back. Suddenly, a laser hit the side of the Warrior's head, killing it. It collapsed on top of me, and I shoved it off, standing up. I looked at Universal Justice, who floated up to me.

"And where the hell were you?" I asked.

"Observing," Universal Justice said, still not acting like himself. He looked at the other Warrior, and blasted it. I walked up, and pulled my knife out of the now halved head. I put it back in its sheath. Universal Justice turned and started floating away.

"Sop," I said. Universal Justice stopped in his tracks, and turned around towards me.

"What is it?" he asked, back to his cheery self. I cocked my head again. "Is there anything you must tell me?"

"I don't get you," I said as I started walking. Universal Justice followed me

"What is there not to get?" he asked.

I shook my head. "God, you're so annoying."

"Hey, Alpha?" Zeta said.

"What is it?" I asked her. She seemed concerned at this point. Plus, I noticed she called me Alpha and not Jacob.

"Can I talk to Justice real quick?"

"Sure," I said. Now she seemed hurt. Maybe it was the fact that I was willing to give her to Justice at a moment's notice. I took the card out of my head, and held my hand out to Justice. A laser came out of his eye, and he floated just out of my earshot, so that I couldn't hear them. I turned around, and took out my gun just to be safe.

 **Zeta's Point of View**

Universal Justice set me down on the ground, and I projected up from my card. "I don't think this is safe," I said without hesitation. "You almost let yourself slip, you know that?"

"Calm down," Universal Justice said. "He needed to be waken up, so I did."

I faceplamed. "But you almost blew your cover while you did. And the thing with the laser, that was a little suspicious, too."

"How?" Universal Justice asked, cocking himself to the side.

"It's not like a monitor to just blast something or someone in the head for the sake of protecting someone."

"But he's important," Justice responded. "I, we need to keep him alive under any circumstances."

"Will you stop using that voice?" I asked. I rubbed my hands on my temples, just to exaggerate my annoyance.

"I'm not going to on account that we could be being watched, now let's go."

I stuck my palm up, and sat down. "One more thing," I said. "Please, try not to lose control again."

I looked up at him, but he was just looking in the opposite direction. "No," he said softly, to no one.

"What?" I asked him.

"They set up a perimeter, we're not leaving here any time soon."

"Guys!" Jacob yelled from behind us. We turned, to see that he was firing at Prometheans hidden within the woods. He got hit in the leg, and his shields exploded. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. He turned and ran back to me, grabbing my card as I stopped my hologram, and placed me in his helmet. "Well, looks like we can't catch a break today!" he panted.

"It would appear not," Universal Justice said in his usual slave-like voice. I faceplamed again from inside Jacob's helmet.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing, nothing," I responded I started running calculations on Promethean patterns during combat to see if it would help us.

I could feel Jacob's skepticism, but a Promethean jumped around the tree, and Jacob turned, punching it with his right hand. The Promethean staggered, and then disappeared. Jacob shook his hand. He had almost fractured it.

Universal Justice turned and shot a Promethean. He wasn't doing very good at concealing himself, and Jacob could see it.

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

I turned and shot another Promethean. It's leg exploded, and it fell to the ground, looking up at me. It raised its Light Rifle, and shot at me. It hit my shoulder, and I started walking forward, firing at it. It eventually died, and I ran past all the gunfire that was going on around me. I dove and rolled, picking up the Light Rifle. I threw the Suppressor down, and looked to my right, firing. I hit a Promethean in the head, killing it instantly. I turned around, and shot another one in the chest five times. When it didn't die, I ran up to it. I jumped, and kicked it, sending it down. I then raised my foot, stomping on its head, killing it. Meanwhile, Universal Justice was blasting away at Prometheans I still didn't think this was very monitor-like.

A Promethean suddenly appeared behind me, and knocked me to the side, taking out my shields. I slid, and looked up at the Promethean. It jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground with its foot. Its face opened up, revealing the orange skull that lied under it. It roared at me, and I grabbed the Promethean's foot. I shoved it off of me, and then kicked up. I raised my fists as it regained its composure, and it swung its sword at me. I caught it, and then swung my right fist at it. It staggered, and I took the advantage to punch it in the gut, and then when it bent over, I uppercut it. It landed on the floor, and I took a knife out, throwing it at its chest. It exploded, and I picked up the Light Rifle, aiming it at another Promethean who was rushing me, and fired at it several times. The Promethean exploded into the orange light, and I reloaded. I picked up my knife, and sheathed it. I looked at Universal Justice, who was floating a few feet away from a circle of Promethean parts. I shook my head at him, and turned away.

More Prometheans came at me, and I shot at them. Most never got close, but when one did, I would knee it in the stomach, and then shoot it. After a few minutes of that, they just stopped. I was panting, and I put away the Light Rifle. I picked up more ammunition, and both of my knives which I had thrown. The Didact's voice then sounded throughout the forest.

"Well done, warriors," he said. _Warriors?_ I thought. "You have stood up to my Prometheans, but can you save your home planet. Now, unfortunately, I have no time to hunt both of you down any more, so I will leave you, and be back later. Good day."

"Zeta?" I said. "What is that nut talking about?"

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took a little bit, I had trouble writing it, nonetheless, I hope you have enjoyed it, I actually worked really hard on this. If any of you guys have suggestions or think I need to improve something, just say so in the reviews and I will work on it. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to pick up your copy of Halo 5: Guardians tomorrow. Have a good one, stay awesome, you guys!**


	9. Story Due for a Comeback!

**This story is due for a comeback soon, everybody! I possibly may just delete the whole thing and start over, however!**

 **Don't worry, though, all the core elements will be there. I just need to rework some things that I've had my eye on for a while now.**

 **But don't worry, within the next few days, this story will make a complete comeback! I promise!**


End file.
